


A Befuddling Situation

by TheWriteFiction



Series: Golden Age - One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriteFiction/pseuds/TheWriteFiction
Summary: In life, some people are lucky and some people are even luckier. After many years of battle, trials and hardships, this is where life has taken these four young lovers. G/V/E/Z. One Shot. COMPLETE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one-shot I wanted to write. After reading a few of these online from the same genre, I figured I’d do one just to practice my own lemon scenes. This story also serves as a spinoff from the one I’m writing, since the one I’m writing is primarily a Gohan/Videl centric story.
> 
> Fair warning, if you are underage, sensitive, or don’t like reading lemons in general, don’t read this story. Thanks.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Dragonball Z**

**_Golden Age - One Shot_ **

_A Befuddling Situation_

 

It was dawn over Satan City and as the sun started to rise over the distant hills, filling the sky with a striking shade of orange and purple, the people of the large metropolis began to stir.

However, while most of the population was still tossing and turning in their beds, there was one particular group who’d been up and active since the stroke of twelve.

Over in the stately college dorms of _Orange Star University_ , in the corner room situated on the second floor overlooking the entire campus, the rays of early sunlight breaking through the windows illuminated a scene of utter chaos. From the big living room-slash-study to the bedroom, clothes could be seen strewn all about the floor and furniture, from shirts, to socks, to belts, to an assortment of unique and colorful undergarments. However, while the general appearance of the room suggested that a single male student was living here, a lot of the clothes lying on the floor suggested otherwise, as most of them didn’t belong to a man.

The answer to this mystery could be found in the bedroom, where four figures were currently lying on the large double-bed, engaged in an activity that wasn’t publically appropriate by any stretch of the imagination. Still though, judging from the sounds and noises that were being made by the group, neither of them seemed to have any complaints about the situation at all.

“You know… I always heard college life would be great,” the spiky haired half-Saiyan Gohan said, his hands casually resting behind his head as he enjoyed the pleasant sensations rushing through his body, “I just didn’t think it would be this great.”

His statement earned three distinct giggles from three different girls, one of whom stopped her ministrations to quickly look up at the man from her position at his legs.

“Not many guys are as lucky as you, stud,” the voice of Videl spoke, at the same time throwing him a disarmingly stunning smile.

“Yeah,” the demi-Saiyan replied, reaching down to gently stroke the girl’s short hair. “That’s because I have you three in my life.” After earning a fond look from the tomboy, he then watched her return to her work.

This was pretty much the summary of his situation. Currently the young hero and protector of the Earth was lying in the buck, on his dorm room bed, along with his three beautiful girlfriends Videl, Erasa and Zangya, all of whom were also naked, lying around his lower body and giving him the most amazing blowjob ever. Working in sync, the trio lavished his cock with their mouths, their tongues running up and down his rigid member and showing their man just how much he meant to them. Needless to say, it was the most erotic sight the demi-Saiyan had seen, which aided in arousing him even more so.

After sucking on the head of his cock for a couple more minutes, Erasa pulled away and gave the young man a sly grin. “Mmm. You’re so big, Gohan.”

Licking over his length, Zangya then glanced up at the hybrid with a leer. “I doubt any one of these girls would be able to handle you on their own.”

“Oh? And you would?” Videl asked with a grin of her own, peering across at the Hera while Erasa enveloped the head of the Saiyan’s cock and began bobbing up and down on him.

“Of course. But even though I can, I think it’s a lot more fun _this_ way,” Zangya answered, smiling as she wrapped her fingers around Videl’s head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. After getting a good taste of the girl and drawing sounds of appreciation from her, the Hera moved away with a moan. “Mm… you’re pretty good too, Videl.”

“Keep that up and maybe I’ll invite you over some more,” the tomboy replied, before then returning her attention to her boyfriend’s shaft.

Deciding to get a little more space to play around, Zangya crawled up Gohan’s body and poised herself over him. “Six hours. This has got to be some kind of record.”

The demi-Saiyan chuckled as he sat up on his elbows to run a hand through the girl’s damp, curly locks. “You know you love it.” Upon pressing his palm to her cheek, he then leaned up and locked lips with her in a passionate kiss, the woman draping her arms over his shoulders in response as their tongues wrestled for dominance.

After disengaging from the kiss seconds later, Zangya pushed the man back down and, turning around, straddled his face on all fours. She then swayed her ass from side to side enticingly, silently asking her lover to give her some special treatment. “Do you have any lectures today?”

“Nope,” Gohan replied, quickly moving in to perform his next duty as a boyfriend. “My schedule is completely free. That means you’ve got me for as long as you want.” Without another word, he leant in and began sucking and licking the folds of his partner’s nether regions, making sure to work her as firmly and thoroughly as possible.

“Ooh. OOooh!” Zangya moaned, moving her hips in time with Gohan’s tongue as he proceeded to eat her out. “Th-That’s good. Ahh!” She then threw her head back when his fingers began working her as well.

Seeing Gohan was now rousing the gorgeous Hera-seijin into a state of bliss and excitement, after one last long slurp of the man’s cock, Erasa beamed across at her childhood friend. “Mind if I take this one?” she asked hopefully.

After one last taste, Videl smirked back at her, “Go ahead. He’s all yours.” She then watched as her golden haired friend gleefully sat up, swung her leg over Gohan’s waist and, upon carefully positioning herself over his manhood, lowered herself onto him with a single stroke.

“Ahh! Sweet Kami!” Erasa cried out, feeling her lover’s cock stretch out her inner walls to an impossible degree. Even though they’d done this many times before, she was still amazed at how big Gohan actually was. Once she’d adjusted to his presence and to the full sensation, the blonde haired college girl began to move, bouncing up and down on her man’s cock with long, deep rolls. “Ohh! OHH! So good! Ohh, fuck! Ahh! So deep!”

“Y-Yeah, baby!” Zangya gasped, continuing to ride Gohan’s face while resting her hands on his chest for extra support. When she felt his tongue plunge even deeper and his fingers start massaging her even faster, the panting Hera threw her head back an gave a yelp of delight, “Ahh! K-Keep it up! Uh-uh-ah! Just like that! OHH!”

Feeling a little bit left out as she watched Gohan fuck both Erasa and Zangya simultaneously, the incredibly turned on Videl reached up with her right hand to knead her breast, while her other hand slid down her stomach and to the juncture of her legs to rub her pussy. Moaning when she slipped two fingers inside, at the same time listening to her friend’s cries of pleasure increase in volume, Videl soon lost patience and decided to get in on the action.

Also straddling Gohan’s stomach, the tomboy gave the moaning Erasa a sloppy, passionate kiss, before moving to her breasts to knead them and suck on her rock hard nipples.

“Ah-ah! Ahh! Videl! Oh, Kami!” Erasa cried out, enjoying the feel of Videl’s skilled tongue playing with her breasts while the man thrusting into her increased his tempo. “Oh, Fuck! Ohh! Gohan-kun!! Fuck me harder! OHH! HARDER!” And that’s exactly what he did, reaching down with one hand to grip the blonde’s waist to aid him in his endeavor as his hips began moving off the bed. Her panting and moaning increasing as she ground her hips firmly against her lover, the blonde then reached forward to cup Videl’s buttocks, while also snaking one of those hands around to massage and rub her friend’s pussy.

“Oh! Ohh! Fuck! Yes!” Videl gasped, moving against her friend’s hand while continuing to feast on Erasa’s bountiful breasts. Though she herself sported a tasteful C-cup, Erasa stole the show with her double Es, which she began lavishing even more attention upon. “Mm! Ooh! K-Keep going, babe!”

The four lovers quickly found a comfortable rhythm with each other and began moving in sync. Though they occupied different parts and spaces, there weren’t any hitches or missteps in their ministrations. All of them moved as one, driving each other into a state of sheer delight and ecstasy, making sure nobody was left out. It was pure heaven.

Although they were sure the walls of this dorm were adequate for sound deprivation, they seemed to forget that fact as their carnal exhibit carried on, and their moans turned into shouts and cries of lustful joy.

After several more minutes of pleasurable torment, Erasa felt her insides begin to tighten and, desperate for a release, began working herself towards it at a greater pace. “Oh! OHH! Kami! I-I’m gonna cum! OHH! I’M GONNA CUM!” All of a sudden, after one last big thrust from below, the blonde threw her head back and cried out at the top of her lungs, “OOOOOOHHHH! FUCK YEEEEEEESSSS!” Her orgasm hit her in a tidal wave of euphoria, causing bolts of electricity to run up her body as her pussy clamped down on Gohan’s shaft.

The girl stopped for a moment as her body twitched and convulsed atop the boy’s hips, her chest pressing into Videl’s as her arm wrapped tightly around her back. Once it past and Erasa collapsed against her best friend to catch her breath, Gohan quickly returned to his current course. Gripping the girl’s hip, he continued thrusting up into her, bouncing the girl on his shaft as she swung her head back and gave another scream of delight.

“OOOOH! OH, FUCK! Gohan! D-Don’t stop! Yes! Ohh! Keep fucking me!” The girl was submerged in bliss, enjoying every time the Saiyan slid in and out of her. Wanting to feel more, she met each of his movements in kind, while at the same time continuing to pleasure Videl, who was also panting and moaning against her ample breasts. “Uh-uh! Ohh! Yes! Harder! Fuck me, you magnificent bastard!”

Tears forming at the corners of her eyes, the equally wound up Zangya, continuing to ride Gohan’s amazing mouth, leaned forward as she felt a pressure in her loins building. During which time she reached up with one hand to firmly grope and knead her breast. “Ohh! Gohan! Uh, I…I think… ahh… I’m gonna cum! Ahh! Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“M-Me too!” Videl panted, barely able to keep her eyes open as she moved against Erasa’s body in time with her best friend’s fingers. The way she was working both her insides and her clit was driving her wild, which was clearly shown by how she was now playing with her own breasts and moving in time with her best friend’s hand. “Ohh! Kami! Erasa! I… I can’t…”

“Cum, Videl,” Erasa gasped, speeding up her finger thrusts while her other hand gripped the bed beneath her. “Ohh! Let it… ahh… let it go!”

Eventually, after a couple more minutes of stimulation, the girls couldn’t hash it anymore.

After feeling Gohan give one last, firm suckle on her clit, Zangya dug her fingers into his chest and threw her head back in rapturous delight. “OHH, I’M CUMMIIIIIING! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!” Her scream of ecstasy filled the room as her body lit up with a white hot fire, seizing up as she came in a series of pleasurable fits.

Timing it with her fellow lover, Videl wasn’t far behind, as she gripped her best friend for dear life. “OH! FUCK! ERASAAAAAA! YEEEEESSS!” the girl cried out as she also hit her plateau, her body twitching and spasming as she held the blonde tightly.

Once both girls had reached their respective climaxes, with the Hera collapsing on top of her lover and the mattress in a state of elated exhaustion, Gohan, still having one more to go, continued to thrust up into Erasa as she ground and bounced against him. Feeling his own end fast approaching, the hybrid Saiyan doubled his efforts and increased his speed, drawing even louder shouts of gratification from his lover, who was desperate to reach her own end too. Finding an odd yet appealing sense of pleasure from hearing the girl’s salacious groans and cries fill the room, the demi-Saiyan continued to drive in and out of the blonde, until neither of them could take it anymore.

“E-Erasa… ahh…”

“I-Inside! Ahh! G-Gohan-kun! Fill my insides with your cum!” Erasa gasped, holding Videl close as her grinding and bouncing increased in tempo. Moments later, the pressure building up inside her exploded. “OHHH!! I’M CUMMIIIIIING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” Her body shook as she was racked by waves of ecstasy, her inner walls clamping around her lover’s manhood as he also came, spurting jets of come inside of her and filling her to the brim.

Moments later the pair dropped from their respective highs and collapsed onto the bed, with Zangya lying curled up next to Gohan’s head, and Videl and Erasa slumping on top of him, resting in each other’s arms. Panting and groaning in pleasure, the group laid there for about a minute to catch their breaths and regain their senses. When Gohan eventually opened his eyes a couple minutes later, he saw Zangya crawl over him and, gazing down into his charcoal eyes as he looked into her cerulean ones, the Hera grinned mischievously.

“My turn.”

Her statement drew a weak chuckle from the Saiyan.

And from there the group carried on. For the next hour the four lovers alternated, rotated and switched places with one another, the sounds of erotic passion and delight filling the dorm room as they enjoyed the company and pleasure of their chosen partners. Zangya was next to get in on the action, hopping on top of the eager Saiyan before becoming locked in a battle for dominance. The two equally powerful fighters ended up switching positions a couple of times, before the Saiyan managed to pin her beneath him and begin pounding into her from a missionary position.

Though he’d taken full control of the situation, Zangya loved every moment of it and informed her lover just how much she enjoyed it with gleeful cries and shouts of ecstasy.

“Oh! Yes! Gohan! Fuck me! Just like that!” the woman yelled out, wrapping her legs around his waist and coaxing him to continue.

“Do you… ugh… like that, Zangya?” Gohan panted, looking into his lover’s flushed face as he continued to move. “Do you like it… when I fuck you… uh… like this?”

“YES! Ohh! Kami! You’re so good! Uh-Uhh! You’re so fucking good! More! Give me more!”

The chorus of flesh hitting flesh, as well as the sounds of lewd pleasure filled the entire space, as Gohan continued making love to the Hera-seijin. Their passion escalating and intensifying, the teen brought both the woman’s legs up onto his shoulders and began plunging down into her from a new angle, causing more shrieks of delight to come rolling out of the woman’s mouth.

“AH! AHH! FUCK! YES! OH, GOHAN! AH! THAT’S IT! POUND ME! FUCK ME! HARDER!” Zangya cried out, her breasts jiggling back and forth under her lover’s ministrations.

Enjoying the music the girl was making, Gohan then leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss, which the Hera gladly returned by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening it. While the pair continued to rock the bed with their carnal display, Videl and Erasa were having some fun of their own right next to them, the girls making out in a scissoring position and grinding against one another with wonton need.

Hands running up and down each other, the two girls broke from the kiss and gazed into each other’s eyes, before Videl pushed Erasa down onto the bed and, taking up a leg, began rocking back and forth into her at a stronger pace.

“Ohh! Ahhh! Videl! Y-Yes! Oooh!” Erasa cried out, clawing at the bed as she felt her best friend grind her pussy against hers. “D-Do me faster! Ohh! Fuck! Do me faster!”

“Ah! O-Okay… I’ll… ohh… do you faster,” Videl moaned in response, having trouble talking due to the intensity of their session.

The heat of the exchange was delightful, as Zangya was brought to two mind-blowing climaxes before Gohan reached his, filling her up just as he’d done Erasa. Once they were through with their round they switched partners, repeating this process for the next hour. They even tried out some other positions, where Gohan would take one of them in the middle while pleasuring the other two with his fingers on either side, have some fun oral play, or just go for the traditional arrangements.

Eventually after round after round of non-stop fun and ecstasy, it eventually boiled down to Gohan fucking Videl from behind; the girl sitting up on all fours on top of her friend Erasa, who was also lying beneath her and facing up. At the same time Zangya was locked in a passionate embrace with the Saiyan from his left, her arms wrapped around his hot, muscular body as she made out with him. In the meantime the hybrid also had his arm wrapped around her, squeezing her pert buttocks while fingering her from behind.

Moaning into the boy’s mouth, Zangya pulled away to gasp and clutch hold of him tighter when she felt another finger enter her, “G-Gohan-kun! Ahh! You’re amazing! Ohh!”

“Y-You too, Zangya,” the Saiyan gasped back, his hips snapping in and out of Videl faster as he felt another climax building. He marveled at the way his girlfriend’s body moved in time with his own, his thrusts causing her firm buttocks to ripple from the force he was exerting. Her tightness and sounds of pleasure encouraged Gohan to move harder, as he gripped the tomboy’s waist and increased his tempo.

Panting and crying out as their bodies rubbed together, Videl couldn’t help but become caught up in the moment as her breasts molded with Erasa’s gorgeous mounds and her boyfriend plunged into her from behind. Mouth agape and sweat dripping down her smooth skin, the tomboy moved in time with Gohan’s thrusts, her pussy rubbing up against Erasa’s as the pair were stimulated in unison. As the minutes ticked by, their carnal tryst strengthened, and they were gradually brought to what was to be another amazing finish.

“Ahh! G-Gohan-kun! Erasa! Ah-Aah! Ohh! So good! I-I’m…” Videl panted, barely able to form the words in her mouth.

“I-I’m gonna cum too,” Erasa also gasped, wrapping her arms around her best friend’s neck and leaning up to kiss her passionately. After moaning into her mouth for a few seconds, the blonde then pulled away and gave a delightful yell. “Ahh, Kami! Videl! OOohh!”

Looking over her shoulder, the raven haired girl shot her boyfriend a pleading look. “C-Cum inside me, Gohan-kun! Ahh! Fill me!” With a few more quick breaths, Videl was unable to keep the pressure bottled up any longer and, after several more deep thrusts from her lover, released it all with a loving cry of ecstasy. “OOOOHH! FUCK! I’M CUMMIIIIIIIIING!”

“OHH! GOHAN! VIDEEEEEELLL!” Erasa also yelled out, her back arching into Videl’s body and convulsing as she was racked by waves of electric pleasure. “AAAAAAAHHHH! FUCK YEEEEESSS!”

“OOOH! GOHAAAAAN!” Zangya also screamed, clutching hold of her man as the four of them all came simultaneously.

A loud cry left Gohan’s on lips as he felt his girlfriend’s walls tighten around him, her climax prompting him to finish inside of her. His cock shot several times, flooding the girl’s insides with his cum till some of it was seeping out; their bodies seizing up and overcome by blissful spasms. Once their simultaneous finales reached their end, the four crumpled to the bed in a pile of sweaty bodies, unkempt sheets and post-coital bliss.

Breathing heavily as he lay atop his mattress, Gohan felt two sets of bodies slide up next to him and peered through the haze to see Videl and Erasa lying on either side of him. When he looked down, he saw Zangya also crawl up to rest her chin on top of his chest. The loving and affectionate look she gave him caused his heart to skip a beat, as he reached down to run a hand through her orange locks. He did the same to Videl and Erasa, the former of whom he felt plant a kiss on his shoulder and neck.

“Expecting any calls today?” Gohan asked, referring to his and Videl’s part-time job.

The crime fighter shook her head tiredly and yawned, “Hopefully not.”

“Good. Because I can’t move,” the Saiyan chuckled in amusement, as his legs had expectantly gone numb.

“Me neither,” Erasa also yawned, snuggling up against the boy as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her large bosom into his side.

“It’s a good thing I’m not working today. Otherwise I’d be in serious trouble,” Zangya joked, tiptoeing her fingers up Gohan’s chest while lying on top of him in a useless heap.

“Well… there’s always tomorrow,” Gohan whispered, closing his eyes and sinking into the folds of his bed, surrounded by the three girls he loved most.

Tired beyond belief as they cuddled up to each other, the four lovers remained as they were, even as the sun started to rise higher into the sky and the call for breakfast beckoned from the kitchen. However, too exhausted to even bother fixing the sheets, the group was more than happy to just remains as they were.

Before they fell asleep, Gohan, Videl, Zangya and Erasa couldn’t help but think back to how their lives had them to this moment and all the events that had unfolded in the years since the Cell Games. As chaotic, troubling and turbulent as they’d been, they were still days that they would not soon forget, and they dozed off in their lovers’ arms.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The first of more to come. If you’re interested in reading some more stories, you can check out my profile for the ones I’m writing now. There may be few, but I’ll be sure to put some on.
> 
> See you guys later.


End file.
